As Normal As It Gets
by cerulean363
Summary: Picks up at the beginning of junior year. The alpha pack is preparing to attack, will they be ready? New characters. Scott will have a sister. Eventual Sterek. Rated T for now.


Stiles was basically jumping up and down in excitement and Scott listened to him amused.

"Can you believe it? I actually get to start this year! Me, Stiles Stilinski is not sitting on the bench, no, not this year!" Stiles looked triumphant, "I guess Coach finally realized what an asset I am to the team."

"Or because half of the team has graduated and Jackson has gone off to some fancy boarding school so he really had no choice if he didn't want to forfeit any game due to lack of players."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at his friend and puffed up, "No I think it's my new kick-ass talent"

Scott shook his head chuckling. After the incident with the Kanima at the end of last year, Stiles had become more confident. He let his hair grow out of its normal buzz cut and trained for lacrosse every day over the summer. Despite Scott's jokes, Stiles had become quite good at lacrosse, and he wasn't the only one who had noticed."

"Hi Stiles," two sophomore girls walked by them giggling, "You were great at tryouts"

Stiles blushed but grinned. He was enjoying the attention.

"Are you sure you weren't bit over summer?" Scott asked him. Actually the summer had been completely free of anything supernatural. It was nice to hang out with Stiles and goof off like the good ol' days before their lives were turned upside down by werewolves, hunters, and Kanima.

"So how's Allison, have you talked to her yet?" Scott sighed, he loved Allison but he had barely said two words to her over the summer. She still needed time to forgive herself for freaking out and becoming a psycho bitch who tried to kill everyone. Honestly he could see why it was taking her so long.

"I don't know, how's operation Lydia?" Stiles scowled and crossed his arms. Lydia was still crazy about Jackson even though he now lived three thousand miles away. She had also retained her Queen Bee attitude and still proceeded to look down on everyone, including Stiles. He had only saved her life but, you know, whatever.

"At a temporary standstill but I refuse to give up! Any day now she's going to wake up and realize what a piece of hunk she is missing out on."

"Ew I don't think so" Isaac trotted up to them scrunching his nose. He grinned as Scott laughed. Stiles narrowed his eyes, a bit envious of Scott's new friend. Isaac and Scott had become close after the showdown with the Kanima, to the chagrin of Stiles. "Derek wants to have a meeting tonight at the station to discuss the Alpha pack".

"How do you know the pack just didn't get bored with us and moved on to a much more interesting town, like maybe Sunnydale."

Not getting the reference, Isaac furrowed his brow and continued on, "Derek thinks we should prepare. Erica and Boyd have been gone for almost three months now, we have to assume that the pack…disposed of them, so what's left of the pack will be there next target." The silence was uncomfortable at the mention of Erica and Boyd. Though Stiles didn't have the greatest feelings toward the too, he was upset to think that they could be… dead.

"Fine we'll come, but tell Derek we're coming for you and Erica and Boyd. We don't care about his pack or asserting his alpha dominance or whatever." Isaac and nodded and walked toward his new motorcycle, most likely to relay the message back to his leader. Stiles turned to Scott, raising an eyebrow.

"We? I'm sorry but I have no interest in going to Derek's crap of a living space just to be shoved into a wall. That's all on you, you can deal with and his creepy Uncle by yourself while I, I am going to practice lacrosse." Scott pouted giving his best puppy-dog, well wolf eyes. He could see Stiles resolve breaking. He groaned. "Fine. Fine! But the second someone threatens to kill or maim me I'm out!" Scott grinned and Stiles rolled his eyes defeated again.

"You're awesome dude, you know that?"

"You better believe it! You would be lost without me. I just stick around so you can bask in the greatness that is Stiles."

Scott laughed as they climbed into the jeep. As they drove to the deserted station he couldn't help thinking how right Stiles was though. As much as he loved Allison or connected with Isaac, he would be lost without his bestfriend. Stiles was the one who was there when he first turned. He stayed for every full moon. He lied to his dad and risked his neck to save Scott's ass on many occasions. He forgave him for acting like a bastard and making out with Lydia. Stiles never complained when he was beat up or targeted because of Scott. Stiles really was the greatest friend, and Scott suddenly regretted all of the times he had neglected to tell him this.

When they arrived at the station they found Derek sitting tense on a chair reading a book. Peter was strewn lazily across a bench clicking on his laptop, and Isaac was sitting on the ground, pencil in mouth, trying to figure out his trig homework. The entire scene was quite comical and Stiles chuckled. Derek looked up and narrowed his eyes at the human, while Peter merely smirked in his usual creepy way at the sight of the two young boys. His pervyness gave Stiles the heebie-jeebies. Derek slammed his book shut making Isaac jump, scattering his papers everywhere. "Dude, ever thought of chilling for a few seconds? You're making everybody as jumpy as you!" Derek glared at Stiles looking him up and down. This was the first time they had seen each other since Jackson's resurrection. Stiles suddenly felt naked and insecure, despite his newfound body confidence. Peter, on the other hand, was looking at Stiles with a hungry expression in his eyes, licking his lips. Well, Stiles was definitely bolting his door and window tonight.

Scott cleared his throat, getting straight to the point, "Well, what do you want?"

Derek stood up and started to pace. "The Alpha pack has been silent for months now and we can only assume that the time has come for them to attack. Now that two of my pack have been killed, the only way I see us winning this battle is if we join together. We need to train hard and be ready for anything. We are going to need all of our focus on becoming stronger and faster. We have to…"

"Whoa, whoa what?" Scott interrupted, "Who the hell said we are going to help you? Stiles and I have school and we kind of want to survive to our senior year."

Derek growled. "Don't you see? When the Alpha pack comes they won't stop at destroying my pack. They will decimate this entire town to get rid of any possible competition. They will kill your friends, your families, you…"

"Ok Ok we get it!" yelled Scott. "We'll work with you, but only temporarily. Let's be clear, Stiles and I are not part of your pack. We are just allies, for now."

Derek shook his head. "When are you going to see that you in my pack will make us all more powerful, stronger? Creatures like the Kanima wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Hey what about me!" exclaimed Stiles. "Your pack would be kick ass with me. You buddy, are missing out."

Derek snorted. "You can't be part of the pack, your human. You would only get in the way."

Stiles scoffed, offended. Who was Derek to say that he wasn't useful? "Really? So all those times I saved your furry ass was just me getting in the way?"

Peter laughed at this and Derek's cheeks flushed. "He's got a point nephew."

"Fine. You have proven to be…"

"Courageous? Stunning? The best thing that's ever happene"

"Resourceful" Stiles grinned, he'd take that.

"Training starts tomorrow at three. When the pack attacks, we'll be ready." And with that Derek went back to his corner, opened his book, and didn't look up again.

"Well, I guess we will see you tomorrow." Peter waved his fingers and winked, Isaac smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow"


End file.
